The present application relates to winding coils of wire onto poles of dynamo-electric cores. More particularly, the coils are wound directly into the slots of cores by means of needles which dispense wires. The wires are each drawn from tensioners.
During winding, relative motions occur between the needles and the core in order to deliver the wires and wind them around the poles. The shapes of the slots are defined by the contours of the poles. Such motions are similar to those described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,289. The '289 patent, and any other patents mentioned herein, is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
It would be desirable to provide a winding apparatus capable of rotational and translational movements with respect to the core while stratifying the wire along the poles of the core.